This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to develop and evaluate novel agents, including growth factors and immunotoxins that could lead to improved treatment options for strabismus. This work is directed at testing the efficacy of growth factors in altering extraocular eye muscle function of non-human primates. The ultimate goal is to be able to apply our results to improve treatment of human strabismus.